


Hide and Seek

by Dusty



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture prompt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Mildly rough sex but all entirely consensual.

She squirmed. Stuck facing a wall as she was, she only had audio cues to go on. So far that was her own uneven breathing, and the casual yet menacing footsteps which were getting closer and closer. 

They stopped. A foot shuffled. She could swear she heard him smirk.

"Bond," she said with labored dignity, "think about what you're doing."

"Oh I am, _M_ ," he answered, his voice teasing. 

She muttered under her breath and flexed her wrists within her bonds. It was the perfect location with the perfect height between the brick step she was standing on and the piping she was tied to. An ideal display for him. Good find. 

The footsteps began again, closer and closer until she could sense him behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Her skin tingled as warmth spread throughout her body. She wanted him.

"For someone who usually has eyes everywhere you appear to be at a disadvantage," sneered James. 

None too gently, his hands swooped under her arms and cupped her breasts. She responded immediately, her body surrendering to him. He massaged her bosom firmly before running his hands all over her body rather chaotically. She rocked in his arms, adoring his touch. 

He suddenly withdrew his warm body and lightly swatted her behind. "Keep still," he commanded. Silence. Both of them were breathing unevenly now. She felt him pull up her skirt and looked down, seeing his large, calloused hands snaking into between her legs. 

She cried out, her voice echoing in the room. 

"Yes," he growled. "I want to hear you scream my name. And you can yell as loudly as you want to."

His fingers stroked her through her dampening underwear as he pressed himself against her back. He placed a soft kiss on her neck as she arched against him, feeling his hardness against her. 

She gave an involuntary moan. He was at the perfect height for her and she for him. She bucked against his hand.

"That's it," he said, the smallest quiver in his voice. He yanked down her knickers and she gasped at the sudden movement, feeling his hot mouth kissing her thigh as he helped her step out of the silk. "Good girl," he purred, popping the underwear in his pocket. "Momento," he explained. 

She still hadn't seen him, except for his hands. Her hips rutted with frustration, feeling the cold air on her bottom and in her nether region. "James," she hissed. 

She was rewarded with a firmer pat on the behind, but it was sweetly followed by the return of his hands and firm body. He'd pulled his trousers off, she assumed. She felt the heat of his flesh, and the impertinent erection trying to slide between her legs. His fingers, coated with lube, continued to tease her sex as he adjusted himself to the perfect angle. 

He carefully slid in, in one motion. They both cried out as he buried himself inside her, holding her to him for the correct leverage. He nuzzled her neck and withdrew slightly before slamming back in. His fingers continued to play as he thrust and thrust, her cries becoming louder and louder as he drove them both to climax. It was going to be a matter of minutes for them both. 

"Told you I'd find you and fuck you," he panted in her ear, grinning impishly.

She opened her mouth to give a witty put down, but she could only say _yes_ , loudly and repeatedly, until her orgasm rocked through her.

He followed with a lusty grunt, relishing the feel of coming inside her while they were both half dressed and technically, in public.

Eventually he stepped back, silently sniggering at the sight of M still tied to the pipe, bare bottomed and quite disgraced. He tugged her skirt back down. 

"60 seconds" he whispered in her ear. "I'll know if you move before. 60 seconds and you can come after me."

"For once," she hissed, wriggling. She was still catching her breath; her arms aching from being upright for so long. She could feel wetness between her thighs and she felt simultaneous delight and disgust. She squeezed her legs together and looked down. Her shoes were still on. She'd had the foresight to remove her tights. James had her underwear. 

She looked up. Her beautiful pearls; _Teardrops of the Moon_ , they were called. All in tact. With a deft move of her little finger they released her immediately and she turned around. The place was empty. Had she heard him leave? She couldn't remember. Once more the only sound was her uneven breathing. 

She smiled. The chase was on. 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pearls That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999442) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)




End file.
